ESPÍRITUS
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Reto para una imagen de Tumblr. "La muerte es una ilusión" ¿Lo será? ¿Entones porqué se siente tan real?... mal summary.


******NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todos!

Este es un one-shot cortito que hice en respuesta a una imagen que estuvo muy sonada en Tumblr últimamente. ¿Se acuerdan del capítulo de la primera temporada, Libro Agua, llamado "El Mundo de los Espíritus"? Es cuando Sokka es secuestrado al mundo espiritual, Aang termina siendo espíritu pero no traspasa de mundo, y se queda hablando casi toda la tarde con Katara mientras ella, sin escucharlo, lo espera en la puerta del pueblo.

La imagen en sí mostraba a Katara recostada y Aang hablando como espíritu muy animadamente atrás de ella. El punto era ¿Y si Aang seguía haciéndolo, ahora que estaba muerto? Esta es mi respuesta a esa imagen, y la quise subir primero aquí, a FF. Es tan hermosa la idea que no me resistí. Ojalá me haya quedado bien :D

**DEDICACIÓN a:**

**Emilia-Romagna.-**¡Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado! No tienes una idea de cuánto me he sonrojado viendo tus comentarios tan motivadores ¡Tus palabras me inspiran!

**Nieve Taisho**: ¿Que te puedo decir, amiga? No hay forma de manifestarte toda la gratitud que te tengo :D

* * *

**ESPÍRITUS**

**.**

**.**

_Cada día comienza en nosotros un año nuevo, una nueva vida._

_._

Era una mañana completamente tranquila en la Tribu Agua del Polo Sur.

La hermosa ciudad que era ahora no podía admitir que apenas setenta años atrás fue un campamento improvisado de tiendas hechas con pieles y una población que a duras penas llegaría a las cincuenta personas.

La única persona que aún podía dar fe de aquello se encontraba despertando tranquilamente de su sueño. Ella abrió los ojos al sol que entraba por una ventana. Nació y creció con el frío, pero al pasar los años y conocer el mundo, experimentando sus variados climas, la hicieron resistentes a cualquier efecto meteorológico.

Se paró con movimientos lentos. De joven fue una persona fuerte, ágil y muy poderosa. Y ahora aunque lo seguía siendo, en realidad, su cuerpo cansado no le permitía la misma gracia que en su mejor época. Se vistió con un vestido azul y colocó encima el enorme abrigo con símbolos del Agua-Control. Peinó sus cabellos, ahora completamente blancos, en las mismas trenzas de siempre.

Su reflejo había cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años. Había arrugas bajo sus ojos y en las comisuras de los labios. La piel morena lucía ahora un poco opaca, mientras su cuerpo, cansado y viejo, se encorvaba ligeramente en la espalda. Pero ella no veía esos detalles. Su vista quedaba siempre posada en el par de ojos azules. Esos ojos seguían teniendo la misma chispa de antes. Que le decían, seguía siendo la misma, a pesar del tiempo.

A diferencia de las demás personas que llegan a una edad adulta, ella nunca se podría sentir mal o melancólica por haber perdido su cuerpo esbelto, su cabello brillante o su piel suave. No se fijaba en esas cosas sin importancia. A diferencia de otras viudas, que seguían con sus vidas sonrientes, e incluso volvían a casarse; esa idea quedó completamente desechada de su mente. Y en cambio, la asaltaba el constante recuerdo de un par de ojos grises.

Hacía dieciocho años que el Avatar Aang había muerto. Y la Avatar Korra, joven, impetuosa, llena de deseos por vivir, había partido a Ciudad República casi un año atrás. Katara había amado a Korra como lo hace una madre a una hija; la chiquilla no se parecía en nada a Aang, pero podía ver a través de sus inquietos ojos azules la misma sabiduría milenaria tras la jovialidad de su cuerpo.

Habían sido meses un poco solitarios. Sus hijos ya habían crecido y hecho sus vidas. Kya, la mayor de sus hijos y única hija, la visitaba muy frecuentemente. Ella llegaba con su esposo y con nietos y pasaban hasta meses en la enorme casa de Katara. Bumi, con sus misiones, solía atrasar las visitas pero le mandaba muchísimas cartas. Y Tenzin, cuando las cosas se relajaron al fin en la Ciudad, pudo encontrarse más tiempos libres en los cuales él y toda su familia la visitaban.

No eran los únicos. Lin y Iroh eran sus sobrinos que más acudían, pero los demás, hijos de Zuko y Sokka, constantemente le mandaban cartas, regalos y llegaban inesperadamente al Polo Sur. Era lindo ver que las nuevas generaciones eran felices y además, contemplar al mundo en una auténtica armonía.

Solo que, de un tiempo para acá, sus hijos y sus sobrinos no habían hecho espacio entre sus agitadas agendas para mandarle una carta. La última noticia que Katara tuvo de su hijo Bumi fue cuando lo trasladaron a una flota en el norte del Reino Tierra, mes y medio atrás. Comprendía las ocupaciones de sus hijos, pero le encantaría poder pasar más tiempo con ellos, ahora que podía verse alejándose más y más de la vida.

Cosa que le era casi imposible. Katara pasó casi toda su vida viajando y sus desgastados huesos ya no le permitían viajes muy largos. Ir al Polo Norte sería para ella una gran proeza de días, cuando ahora se podía realizar en horas. Mucho tiempo meditó sobre la probabilidad de dar un último_ tour_ mundial.

Pero esa idea pronto quedó descartada. Simple y sencillamente, no podía ver el mundo en el cual creció, vivió y viaje a su lado. No sin él, al menos. Aún más que ver a sus hijos, consentir a sus nietos o convivir con su familia, Katara deseaba inmensamente volver a ver a ese carismático chico de ojos grises que le robó el corazón cuando tenía catorce años.

Eran pensamientos que usualmente no se permitía a sí misma tener. Su mente, tan vieja como ella, encontraba grata la idea de rejuvenecerse recordando la risa más genuina que nunca escuchó. Viendo los ojos grises en cada esquina. Sintiendo, de repente, tiernas caricias.

Katara salió al porche de su casa. Era un lugar lindo tallado de hielo por donde pasaban muchos riachuelos como fuentes y pequeñas cascadas. El sonido del agua la calmaba de sobre manera, sintiéndose en contacto con su elemento. Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras la suave brisa acariciaba sus cabellos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Cuánto podías amar a alguien, que su ausencia dolía tanto?

Lo que la Maestra Agua no podía saber, es que no estaba sola. El viento había traído consigo una figura etérea que no podía sentir, tocar o ser vista por ninguna persona con vida. Un espíritu viviente. Un espíritu con las prendas de un Maestro Aire y los tatuajes correspondientes, que estaba al lado de ella viéndola con ternura y nostalgia.

No era sencillo pasar del Mundo Espiritual al Mundo Físico. Sobre todo, cuando estás muerto y tu lugar está estrictamente en el Mundo de los Espíritus. La barrera que dividía las dos dimensiones se volvía más delgada en el solsticio. Y aunque Aang había conseguido con mucho éxito pasar los mundos en días comunes, este solsticio de invierno era sencillamente imposible de ignorar.

Uno pensaría que sin cuerpo ya no se tienen malestares. Pero los sentimientos van de la mano del alma y el Avatar no podía frenar ese deseo de estar cerca de la mujer que siempre amó en vida. Y que seguía amando aún después de la muerte. Aang miró el pórtico admirando la belleza arquitectónica del sitio, seguramente decorado por la propia Katara. Miró a su esposa (que para él lo seguía siendo) canosa y de rostro afligido. Aún así, la persona más hermosa para sus ojos.

Incapaz de verlo, Katara miró al suelo, llorando en silencio. Desesperada y en un arranque de tristeza, habló a la nada:

—Hola, Aang—le dijo al viento, sentándose en una de las mecedoras—¿Me escuchas?—una vocecita muy en el fondo de la Maestra le decía que sí.

"Claro que sí amor" le respondió, esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada "Lamento haber llegado tarde ésta vez, cielo"

Aang se sentó a su lado. El rostro del chico, que aparentaba unos veinte años, lucía triste e igualmente desesperado. Ansiaba de sobre manera sentir el calor de su esposa y borrarle esas lágrimas de sus mejillas coloradas, pero ¿Cómo?

"Amor" Aang sabía en el fondo que Katara no lo iba a escuchar, pero albergando una esperanza remota, inició una conversación trivial para ponerla al día de sus eventos recientes "¿Sabes? Las cosas han sido interesantes últimamente en el Mundo Espiritual. Los espíritus están contentos de que Korra haya dominado al fin el Aire-Control, y Sokka perdió por eso otra apuesta con Toph"

Katara seguía sentada y con el rostro bajo, limpiando tranquilamente las mejillas empapadas. Sollozos escapan de su garanta mientras recordaba, con mucho dolor, los días más felices de su vida: cuando él estaba vivo. Cuando se sentía plena, amada, deseada, respetada y querida.

Aang trató de ignorar el aire resignado que se respiraba y siguió charlando lo que se le vino a la mente.

"Toph está feliz, porque Lin recuperó sus poderes. En cambio Sokka ha estado últimamente melancólico. No deja de ver a sus hijos, y creo que en mi próxima visita él me acompañara."

Aang miró hacia el cielo y el amanecer. Esas visitas al Mundo Físico eran cada vez más dolorosas, pero necesarias. No podía seguir sintiéndose tan desdichado, aún en el Mundo Espiritual, extrañaba tanto a Katara que le causaba malestar. Y eso se acrecentaba cuando cruzaba al Mundo Físico. Consideraba que debía ser un castigo o una crueldad por parte de los espíritus que los mantuvieran separados por esas barreras físicas durante tanto tiempo.

"Mai extraña mucho a Zuko. Aunque los Espíritus están considerando que el tiempo de él ya ha va a terminar. Eso puso muy feliz a Iroh ¿Sabes? Y a su madre, Ursa. Es una mujer encantadora. El primo de Zuko, Lu Ten, es un chico sensacional"

Siguió contándole cosas sin mucho sentido, tratando de hacerse pasar un buen rato e imaginando, que ella podía escucharlo. Repentinamente, Katara alzó un poco su mirada hacia el horizonte de donde emergía airoso el sol. Ella recordaba que era el solsticio de invierno, y que los espíritus y humanos se podían contactar más sencillamente.

—Ay, Aang—Katara tenía una voz ronca por el cansancio de su avanzada edad—¿Sabes lo triste que puede ser pasar un día sin ti?

"Me lo imagino" le respondió el Avatar, compartiendo el sentimiento "Ya pasé a ver a nuestros hijos, tienen familias muy hermosas. Hemos hecho un gran trabajo criándolos, son personas excepcionales" y la sonrisa del Avatar dejaba ver todo su orgullo.

—Entiendo que mis hijos viven su vida ahora. Ellos tienen familias y su hogar en diferentes partes del mundo. Pero sería lindo que me visitaran más seguido, ahora que Korra se fue…

"Sé que te sientes sola, amor. Pero no lo estás"

Una loca idea pasó por la mente de la morena Maestra.

—¿Vendrás a visitarme de vez en cuando?—preguntó, sollozando.

"Demasiado"

—Recuerdo cuando paramos en una aldea del Reino Tierra; estábamos en la guerra… fue antes de que te enteraras del cometa de Sozin. Estaban teniendo problemas con un espíritu… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

"Hai-Bai"

—Estuviste todo un día como espíritu, pero años después me dijiste que te pasaste la mayor parte de ese tiempo en la aldea, sentado a mi lado. Te la pasabas hablándome y consolándome… yo no sentí nada.

"No, porque eras humana. Sigues siendo humana"

—¿Será posible que pase lo miso ahora? Porque no tienes idea de cuanto deseo sentirse. Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

"Yo también te extraño demasiado, Katara. Como no tienes idea. Esto de la muerte separa más de lo que uno desea. Y es horrible"

—Mi consuelo es que no estás solo allá—Katara se esforzaba por sonreír, pero no podía—Debiste rencontrarte con Gyatso y los demás Maestros Aire ¿verdad? Además allá está mi hermano, Toph y muchos otros amigos.

"Gyatso quiere conocerte personalmente. No he parado de hablarle de ti. Sokka y Toph son un consuelo… cuando no se ponen a apostar ¿Crees que esa costumbre no se les ha quitado?"

—Pocas cosas me atan a este mundo… me pregunto cuándo podré ir contigo.

"No sabes cuánto deseo llevarte conmigo en este momento" Aang sonaba triste "Cuánto te extraño"

Él abrazó suavemente a Katara. La Maestra Agua sintió un poco de viento, lo que la hizo temblar un poco. Parte de las desventajas de hacerte viejo es que no resistes las cosas como antes. La juventud era un tesoro. Ella estaba feliz de haberla aprovechado al máximo, y no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho en vida. Estaba tranquila con su conciencia y eso era lo verdaderamente importante.

—Ojalá sea pronto—deseó, viendo hacia el cielo.—Te amo, Aang.

"Te amo, Katara"

La Maestra Agua se llevó una mano al pecho, donde el corazón seguía latiendo a reticencias por la ausencia de su dueño. Pero entre las lágrimas que Katara dejaba deslizar, pudo encontrar un momento de alegría.

_._

_No perdiste a nadie, el que murió, simplemente se nos adelantó, porque para allá vamos todos. Además lo mejor de él, el amor, sigue en tu corazón. _

_Facundo Cabral._

* * *

__Cuando me llegó la idea de éste fic, lo visualicé de muchas formas diferentes. Al ir escribiéndolo en varias ocasiones perdí el ritmo, me desviaba del enfoque y comenzaba a contar cosas que no estaban nada relacionadas. Hice como tres borradores y junté en un escrito lo mejor de esos tres, enlazándolos para formar este pequeño capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y enternecido tanto como a mí mientras veía la imagen en mi mente.

Mucas gracias por leer.

chao!


End file.
